


Heaven Knows

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Finral and the reader went on a mission, the reader gets servely hurt and both think it is their last time together so they appreciate each other for the last time.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request "Hi! I just read your Finral thirst post and I loved it. I wanted to ask if I could request a scenario where Finral and the reader went on a mission, the reader gets servely hurt and both think it is their last time together so they appreciate each other for the last time. They geht saved though! (P.S. Only if you want to! And I love Finral too❤)"
> 
> I wanted to post it here too! If you have any requests my tumblr name is burnthoneymint, enjoy <3

“This is the worst!”

You glared at Finral as he complained for the 100 time. To be honest you weren’t that thrilled about going on a mission with him either. All he did was complain . But the mission seemed easy enough and frankly neither of them wanted to anger Captain Yami. Continuing to glare at the man, you speak up.

“Could you just give it a rest already, we are basically there anyway." 

"But there’s zero chance of me seeing a beauty,” he says looking down at the pebble road. Your eye twitches. You always hated when Finral needlesly flirted and talked about women. He was an idiot. This is why you didn’t enjoy going on missions with him. You hated the fact that your heart raced everytime you were near him and Finral would just ignore you. He sighs. “What kind of mission is this anyway? Why would anyone want some special ice from Crystalline Cave!”

“Yeah well, some people want ice that doesn’t melt.” You shrug. “ Good thing we got our coats before we left.”

Finally the both of you stopped walking. At this distance Finral should'nt get too tired while opening a portal. He opens his grimore and summons a portal. He does a slight bow ,allowing you to go first. “

After you,” he says with a petite smile. You walk through the sudden cold hitting you , you quickly put on your furry white coat. When Finral arrives you notice that he wore his coat before going through. Wanting to end this mission as soon as possible you quickly start walking and enter the cave. Finral was right behind you, shivering. “

This place is huge,” he says with awe. “ I hope we can find the stupid magic ice and go home.”

“Why are you like this..” you mutter undeneath your breath.

“What do you mean by that?”

The hair on you neck stood up. You didn’t expect Finral to hear you. You turn around to look at him. He had a green coat and genuinely looked confused. You stare in to his violet eyes. Both of your breaths were visible. “It’s just,” You begin. Your palms starting to sweat. Maybe you should just be honest about everything, just like Vanessa said. “Nevermind ..”

In the end you chickened out. You turn around and start to walk deeper in to the cave. Suddenly you jerk backward with a harsh tug on the sleeve of your coat. Suddenly you were facing Finral once again.

“Y/N tell me.”

You have never witness Finral be so serious before. Your heart was racing and you could feel the blood rise to your cheecks. You could only hope Finral would think this was because of the cold. Suddenly he let’s go of your arm, breaks eye contact and starts walking ahead of you.

“I know what the problem is,” he says. You could sense sadness radiating off of him. “You hate me.”

Your eyes wide you suddenly start to laugh. Echoing troughout the whole mountain. Finral turns around frowning. Just when you stopped laughing and caught your breath. You reach out to him. To give him a calming squeeze.

Pain.

You looked down at you stomach. You could only see a sharp object covered in crimson red. Blood leaking down your legs ironically your bottom half started to feel warmer.

“Y/N!”

You collapsed. Finral rushed to your side. His grimore was floating next to him. You couldn’t even pull out your own grimore. How pathetic. He kneeled next to you but he wasnt looking at you. He was looking at the distance. At least that was only what you could see. He was probably glaring at the enemy. He reaches out. His hand hovering on top of his grimore.

“Spatial magic: Fallen Angel’s Wingbeat!” You could feel the anger radiating from his body. You couldn’t see the enemy but Finral’s hand on your back was reassuring. His thumb making slow but reassuring strokes. “Be invisible as much as you want!” he yells out to the void. “ I saw a glimpse of you and my spell isn’t going anywhere!”

Soon enough you could hear the spell connect with it’s target. You could hear Finral sigh with relief. Now you could feel both of his hands as he turned you over. Now laying on your back.

“Y/n are you alright?”

“Everything’s peachy.”

“Damn it, I can’t open a portal. It’s too far away and I don’t have enough magic!”With a panic Finral rummaged the bag you brought and found some bandages. He starts to press on your wound in hope to stop the bleeding. You coughed. You were surprised at how much even the simple act of breathing hurt.

“Sit me up,” you whispered. Finral quickly took action and carried you towards the wall of the cave and sat you upright. He sat across you still putting pressure on the wound. You could faintly hear him whisper “no” over and over again. You wanted to console him. You knew you were probably going to die but you still wanted to console him.

“Finral,”

“Yeah Y/N?” he was gazing at you with worry written all over his face. You take in a deep breath.

“I don’t hate you,” now Finral had a dumb founded look on his face, you give out a weak smile. “I just hate when you talk about these random girls, caring about them when the only one you should be caring about is me.”

You could feel his hand pressing against your wound even harder. Between clenched teeth he speaks. “You. Are. Not. Dying.”

“I just confessed and that’s what you’re going to say?” you snorted. Finral really was something else. You put your hand on top of his that was pressing your wound. His hand had gotten slippery because of the blood. Your blood. You felt sick. You could see tears building up in his eyes.

“I-I do care about you,” he says his voice shaking. “ I just didn’t want to show how much. I don’t mind getting rejected but random women. But from you.. If you rejected me I couldn’t handle it. It would just bee too much y/n.”

Now it was your turn to look dumb founded. Now your eyes started to fill up with tears. If only you had said something sooner. You hardly had any strenght left but you lifted your hand to caress is face. You really wanted to kiss him. Hug him. Just be with him. Before you could say anything Finral leans foward.

Kissing him was everything you imagined but better. It wasn’t a kiss filled with lust. It was soft and you practically moaned when he slowly slipped in his tongue. The warmth of it filling your cold mouth. You parted your lips even more. 

You wanted more of him. But as he leaned in more a sharp pain shot out throughout your whole body. Finral jolted up as he cussed.

“Sorry,” then he gave out a faint smile. “ I got a little carried away.”

“You know what, I’m kind of glad I got stabbed.”

Finral’s eyebrown twitched “ Please don’t say that…”

“Just sit next to me and hold me,” you say faintly. You expected Finral to object but he knew what you meant. This was probably your last moments together. He stopped putting pressure and sat next to you. Your head falling onto his shoulder you listened to his breathing. Happy that you two could be so close. As you blacked out, the last thing you saw was a red cat. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You blinked a couple of times before you understood where you were. You were in your room at the black culls base. You had no idea how you got here. Your hand slowly made its way toward your stomach. It was bandaged up.

“Y/n, you’re awake!”

You turned to see Finral with an open book between his hands. He quickly closed the book and made his way toward you. Putting a hand on your head, he slowly caressed your hair.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says with a sigh of relief. “ We were saved by Rouge. I had no idea how far out that cats magic works." 

Suddenly everything that happened rushed back to you. The stabbing , your confess, Finral kissing you. You jolt up suprising Finral. A shot of pain raced throughtout your body making your teeth clench.

"We…we,” you muttered. When he realized what was going on Finral watched you with amusement. The corner of his lips slightly facing upwards. You stare at him your eyes wide. 

“We kissed..”

“Well you also told me you wanted me to just care about you,” he says with a smirk. “Don’t be shy , I know that I’m the only man for you.”

“Shut up!” you yell with red cheeks. You took your pillow and started to hit him. “

You’re such a moron! Just go away!”

He hold you from your wrists making you drop your pillow. You could feel your heart in your throat.

“Oh you want me to go?” He leans towards you , your wrists still in his hands. “I thought we could kiss instead. What do you say?”

You gave out a nervous smile as he kissed you.


End file.
